Hurt
by Fu Dan Shi
Summary: Aku menyerah, aku kalah. Benci aku, lampiaskan semua, aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintai-ku. Bunuh aku jika itu membuatmu bahagia.


Title : Hurt

Genre : Tragedi, Angst, Romance, Hurt

Pairing : Yunho x Jaejoong (Broken)

Cast : Member DBSK and Member SuJu.

Author : Kim JaeJoong / Konosuke Akito

Rated : T

Summary : Aku menyerah, aku kalah. Benci aku, lampiaskan semua, aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintai-ku. Bunuh aku jika itu membuatmu bahagia.

Disclaimer : Pair milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan tuhan yang maha esa.

Note : Backsound 'Keep Your Head Down' U-know Yunho & Max Changmin.

Warning : Yaoi! Boy's Love! Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy! Fict Gaje dari author gaje serta readers yang ketularan gaje. DIharapkan tidak membashing, karena akan banyak adegan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga serta bahasa yang sedikit kasar. No bashing! Don't Like Don't Read.

Brakh!

Lagi-lagi suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Suara debaman yang membuat telingaku sakit, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut pada benda mati sekalipun? Mana mungkin, kau bahkan tidak bisa bersikap lembvut pada benda hidup.

"Jae!" Teriakan ini lagi, teriakan yang membuat kepalaku sakit. Membuat-ku muak, tapi aku bisa apa? Menjawabnya dengan balas berteriak, aku yakin aku akan meregang jika melakukan itu.

"Jae!" Teriaknya lagi. Aku segera berlari menfghampirinya, aku tak mau menambah masalah dengannya, aku mengerti sifatnya.

"Ada apa Yun?" Tanyaku datar dihadapan pria yang memandang-ku dengan tatapan marah. Kau punya masalah JaeJoong.

"Kau... " Yunho menunjuk wajahku dengan jari telunjukknya, tatapan matanya penuh amarah.

"Aaaargh! Sakit yun, lepaskan!" Erangku kesakitan saat Yunho menjambak rambutku, dan mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Apa ini!" Bentaknya memperlihatkan sebuah foto kecil. Aku memandang kaget foto tersebut. Fotoku dengan Yoochun saat berpelukan, tapi.. tapi..

"A-aku... aku tidak tahu Yun.." Ucapku terbata-bata menahan sakit.

"Jangan bohong Jae!" Sentaknya. Yunho mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak tembok, aku jatuh terduduk.

"Katakan apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya dingin. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah, apa lagi sekarang?

"Demi tuhan Yun, aku tidak tahu..." Aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil foto itu. Aku memang pernah berpelukan dengan Yoochun, saat aku bertemu dengannya ditaman. Tapi itu tidak lebih dari hal menyapa.

"Ikut aku!" Yunho menarik tanganku, memaksaku mengikuti langkah kakinya yang lebar. Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Yunho membawaku kekamar mandi.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengaku Jae, istri tidak tahu diri!" Dia membenamkan wajahku pada bathup (Bener nggak nulisnya?), aku menahan nafas dan menggoyang-kan kepalaku agar cengkaraman Yunho terlepas. Tapi percuma, semakin aku memberontak, semakin dalam dia membenamkan wajahku. Aku merasakan banyak gelembung keluar dari hidung serta mulutku, aku kehabisan nafas.

"Haah.. haah..ha.." Nafasku terengah-engah begitu Yunho mengangkat kepalaku.

"Jadi Jae, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Park Yoochun, hm?" Tanyanya lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada membunuh.

"K-kami hanya saling menyapa Yun, karena kami sudah lama tak bertemu.." Jawabku masih dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mata rubah itu berubah menjadi merah.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KEBOHONGAN JAEJOONG!" Bentaknya, lalu membenamkan kepalaku lagi. Mengangkatnya, membenamkannya, mengangkatnya, terus seperti itu. Aku merasakan nafasku semakin tipis dan sesak, aku tidak bisa bertahan lama.

"A-a..ak-aku...t-i..tidak b-bo..hong Yun.." Ucapku sebelum akhirnya kegelapan memakanku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit dan pusing. Aku mencoba menundukkan diriku, memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut tak karuan. Pandanganku masih kabur, aku memandang sekitarku. Kamarku, siapa yang membawaku kesini? Yunho-kah? Aku memandang kearah jendela. Sudah malam, aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok, jam. malam. Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku keluar kamar. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing, aku menjadikan tembok sebagai tumpuan jalanku. Aku membuka knop pintu pelan,

"Kau sudah bangun" Suara dingin ini membuat-ku membeku.

"I-iya" Jawabku gugup. Takut, aku takut dia masih marah dan akan menyiksaku perihal tentang foto-ku dengan Yoochun.

"Bagus-lah, aku tak perlu repot-repot membangunkanmu" Ucapnya. Aku memandang punggungnya yang membelakangiku karena dia menonton tv. Aku memandang sendu, sebenci itukah kau padaku? Apa kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku layaknya istrimu. Aku tahu ini salah, kita sama-sama namja. Tapi ini atas orang tua kita, aku bisa apa? Menolaknya, aku sejak kecil tidak bisa menolak perintah maupun keinginan orang tua-ku. Aku tahu, karena aku kau dipandang gay, aku tahu kau tak terima dengan semua ini. Aku masih ingat tatapan marahmu begitu kau tahu saat orang tuamu ingin menikahkan kita. Kau menolak mentah-mentah dengan mengatakan kau punya seorang kekasih bernama Go Ahra. Saat itu, aku sakit begitu mendengarnya. Sesak, entah kenapa. Aku jatuh hati padamu begitu melihatmu. Tapi melihat tatapan marahmu, aku tahu. Kau membenci semua ini. Harapanku kecil,

Flashback….

"Joongie, kau sudah siap" Umma memasuki kamarku. Aku berdiri didepan cermin bear, memperhatikan penampilanku.

"Aigoo~~ Joongie, cantik sekali" Pekik Umma begitu melihatku. Matanya berbinar-binar cerah.

"Yack! Umma, aku ini namja, bukan yeojya, aku mau dikatan tampan!" Seruku kesal. Aku tahu, wajahku memang terkenal cantik dari pada disebut tampan. Kulit halus sehalus sutra yang kumiliki, membuatku tampak sempurna. Benar-benar fisik yeojya yang mengangumkan, tapi tetap saja aku ini namja, dan aku ingin sekali dibilang tampan.

"Tidak, tidak. Joongie-ku akan tetap cantik sampai kapanpun" Umma memutar-mutar tubuhku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal, bisakah menyebutku diriku keren walau hanya sekali?

" Sudah, ayo kita ke ruang makan. Mr. dan Mrs. Jung sudah menunggu disana" Kata Umma berjalan lebih dulu. Aku mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang.

"Joongie, ini keluarga Jung" Ucap Appa. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Annyoung ahjumma, ahjussi, dan…" Ucapanku terhenti, menatap sosok yang sedang duduk diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, namanya Jung Yunho. Yunho-ah, dia Kim JaeJoong" Ucap Mrs. Jung. Pria bernama Jung Yunho itu hanya ber'hmm' ria. Aku duduk tepat didepan Yunho, aku sekali-kali mencuri pandang kearahnya. Tampan, matanya benar-benar menyihir.

"Ehem, Mr. Kim, bias kita bicarakan saja sekarang. Aku ingin segera mereka tahu" Ucap Mr. Jung.

"Tapi.. apa mereka siap?" Tanya Appa. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya memasang wajah heran.

"JaeJoong-ah, Yunho-ah. Kami ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan kalian" Ucap appa dengan wajah serius.

"Ne, appa?" Jawabku.

"Kalian berdua… akan segera menikah" Kata appa.

"MWO! Menikah?" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Shock, kaget, senang, aneh, dan lain-lain.

Brakh! Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri dengan mata merah. Tentu saja semua bisa menebak, dia marah.

"Ahjussi, jangan bercanda. Kami sama-sama namja, dan lagi mana mungkin sesame namja itu menikah" Sentaknya.

"Yunho! Jaga sikapmu" Bentak Mr. Jung.

"Appa! Apa Appa sudah gila? Aku namja normal, bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan namja juga, lagipula aku sudah punya Ahra, yang jauh lebih cantik dari namja jadi-jadian ini" Ucapnya ketus. Namja jadi-jadian? Apa maksudnya? Aku memang terlahir begini sejak bayi.

Plak! "Jaga ucapanmu Jung Yunho! Pernikahan kalian akan tetap dilaksanakan, ini sudah pesan dari kakek leluhur kita" Ucap Mr. Jung dengan nada tinggi.

"Ahjussi tapi…"

"Diam JaeJoong. Ini sudah keputusan keluarga Kim dan Jung dari dulu. Lagi pula aku tak mau mempunyai menantu macam Go Ahra, yeojya kecentilan yang hanya gila harta, menjijikkan" Kata Mr. Jung dengan nada ketus.

"Appa! Ahra bukan yeojya seperti itu"

"Diam Yunho! Pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi! Dan tidak ada penolakan lagi"

"B-baik ahjussi"

"Jangan memanggilku ahjussi Joongie, kau calon menantuku, panggil aku Appa"

"Ne, appa" Aku menunduk malu. Aku melirik kearah Yunho. Mata musangnya menatapku tajam, menakutkan. Apa dia membenciku?

Flashback off….

Aku melangkah menuju dapur. Perutku kosong, aku ingin makan sesuatu. Aku membuka kulkas, dan mendapati isinya kosong tanpa ada bahan makanan. Aku menghela nafas, apa aku harus meminta uang pada Yunho untuk membeli makanan diluar? Aku menghela nafas lagi. Sepertinya harus, dari pada aku mati kelaparan, aku meneguk air dingin. Yah, pengganjal perut dengan air tak masalah-kan? Aku berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih menonton. Aku menunduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

"A-aku lapar Yun, tapi makanan dikulkas sudah habis, a-aku ingin minta uang untuk membeli makanan diluar" Jawabku takut-takut. Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu menyeringai. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kau mau makan-kan?" Tanyanya. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya ditelingaku, membuatku bergidik.

"I-iya" Jawabku takut-takut.

"Aku yang akan membuatmu kenyang" Ucapnya. Brugh! Yunho mendorong tubuhku ke sofa. Aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku akan membuatmu kenyang Jae, karena kau berani-beraninya berselingkuh dengan Park Yoochun" Dia mengurungku dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Masalah itu lagi.

"A-aku tidak selingkuh dengan Yoochun Yun"

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin kalau kau berbohong Jae. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu sebagai istri"

"Y-yun, tapi..tapi.. mmmphh..mpp" Yunho membekap bibirku dengan bibirnya yang tebal. Membuat semua kata-kataku terbungkam. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya, namun percuma, aku terlalu lemah, dan lgi aku yang sama sekali belum makan.

"Sssst, diam Jae…" Yunho mulai merebahkan tubuhku disofa. Tuhan, jangan lagi. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku erat. Menahan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi kurasakan, rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksaku. Rasa sakit tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang, hanya nafsu. Tak ada cinta, hanya hasrta yang begitu tinggi, terlalu melukai, terlalu menyakiti. Aku hanya diam, tak membalas. Ini-kah hukumanku? Kenapa harus rasa sakit ini yang kuterima? Kalau boleh meilih, aku akan lebih memilih kelaparan dari pada menahan sakit dibagian bawahku. Sakit, sekali. Tuhan, hentikanlah waktu walau hanya sedetik saja, mengurangi rasa sakitku.

To Be Continued….

Maaf jelek banget! Inspirasi dari Author Run Maharani, tapi beda cerita. Sama-sama kekerasan dalam rumah tangga DBSK hoakakakakaka#dihajar massa.

Mohon kritikan, saran, komentar, dan lainnya. Maaf Nc-nya jangan dulu, saya merinding! Tinggalkan koment anda di WALL saya. Maaf merepotkan, Mina-san arigatou gozaimasu! Koment-koment yah!


End file.
